


Murderous Fantasies

by Em_Jacques



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Choking With a Lightsaber, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bondage, Force Choking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Murder Kink, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, fear kink, light aftercare, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Jacques/pseuds/Em_Jacques
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when the reader asked KR to tell her all about how he was going to 'slash Hux to pieces with his saber?'  Well he took her seriously.  A little bit of them mutually getting off to the General's wished demise, a little bit of the reader has it bad for KR's power...and lightsaber.  Sometimes submitting to fear is the only way to overcome it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderous Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here is. I never planned on doing a sequel to Semblance of Control, but this was actually a fun little one shot to write. Enjoy!

“Are you still afraid?”

You squeeze your eyes shut and nod briskly while beads of sweat trail down the dip of your spine. The vicious hum of his lightsaber has begun to reverberate in your head and streaks of miscolored light glare behind your eyelids, leftover from its erratic beam.   
Kylo Ren stands close behind you over to the side, so close you can feel his breath over your hair. Without warning that snapping, sparking blade is right over your opposite shoulder and you bleat out a terrified cry. Fear squeezes you ever bit as tight as his unfair Force grip and you hiccup when it drives you through with another clench of lust. You arch into your hand, broadly palming yourself under the satin panties so as not to finish yet. Not until he says. When Kylo lightly touches the far end of the activated saber’s heated hilt to your neck the terror seems to stop your heart; if someone were ever to orgasm from sheer aniticipatory sexual fear, it would be you. He trails the hilt slowly down your spine, and you feel the blade’s heat radiate menacingly over your back. 

“Why are you afraid? Do you not trust me anymore?” His voice is low and even, the self-assured tone he takes when he taunts you. It’s your favorite tone. His eyes go hard with the look of prey decided upon, darkening and daring you to tempt him. It’s impossible to resist, perhaps because he knows he’ll win, or maybe because you never want to win. 

The hilt stops at your lower back, then he starts creeping it back up, tracing soft zigzags back and forth from rib to rib. Every crack of stray energy bursting so close to your skin only adds to the flushed mess between your fingers.  
“You’re too…it’s too strong…” you struggle to form a coherent answer. Kylo Ren moves his lips close over your neck, dragging his teeth at your pulse.

“This was in your begging, needy mind, doll,” he mutters seductively. Every word is a threat right now and you want him to follow through so badly. “If you want me to share, you need to tell me why you think I’m…capable of such actions.” Your hand slows but doesn’t emerge from your waistband. His nips at your throat have you so paralyzed you may as well have bled out already.

“I’m…afraid because you are the most powerful person on Base. You might be the most powerful person in the universe.” It’s just a whisper, but adoration drips from your words. “I’m afraid because, every time you touch me I feel how strong you are. You can take anything you desire.”

His eyebrows raise slightly, and he searches your face before abruptly circling out from behind you, swinging his saber with a flourish. You exhale a breath you didn’t know was being held but feel no relief. He’s still dangerously close to you, and dangerously playful.  
Briefly pausing the small dance of swordplay, he stops the blazing lightsaber tip right in front of the band between the cups of your bra, stretched tight from your heaving breasts. Head down, you can’t pull your eyes away from the fiery strands dancing in flux along its surface. A tear fizzles out as it falls into the heat, making a sob catch in your chest. He has to either kill you or fuck you immediately.

“What makes you say that?” He really is going to make you say it. An unmistakable Force grip lifts your head and you will yourself to gaze into his burning eyes. His teeth are bared slightly almost in a grin, the cocky one he gets when he’s already reading the answer in your mind. The smell of sweat, electricity, of his hair, overwhelms you and with a half whimper you start to play with yourself again.

“I, um, because you already do. When someone doesn’t bend to you, you force them to…someone like…fuck.” He’s moving the blade of the saber up between your breasts and you gasp when it forces you to lift your chin higher in avoidance, but he just rests the hand bearing the hilt on your shoulder. Those wicked hilt guards burn a few strands of stray hair at your temple and you plead out the rest of your statement in a panic.  
“Even General Hux submits to you, Ren, he’s scared of your power and what you’ll do if he crosses you…you could rip him to pieces with just your mind and it’s terrifying!” You pant heavily, turning your cheek away from the menacing hum threatening to give you a burn akin to his.

Kylo leans in close to wrap one broad hand around your waist, licking slowly along your jaw. You can’t help but to instantly feel the lap of his tongue on every curve of your body, claiming you and lighting your nerves with lust as the glare from his blade accentuates the angles of his domineering features.

“You like thinking about what I’d do, don’t you? No lying, I know you soak your fingers to the thought of his flesh burning under my lightsaber.” His words are barely above a whisper. Trailing his hand down from your waist painfully slow, he caresses the dip of your hip before slipping two fingers under the band of your panties next to your wrist. At this point you’re shaking uncontrollably and your legs ache from standing tensed for so long. You’re deaf to the incessant stream of mewls and groans that leave your lips, but the spasms that flow through your body after the stroke of his hand work fine to remind you of your desperation. You nod again.

“Tell me what you’d do to him, please…tell me how you’d punish him for underestimating your power.”

“Well you’re already quite familiar with how things would start,” he says abruptly, pulling away. The lightsaber drops to his side and his other hand sweeps up, palm forward, causing you to cry out as he hits you with the most solid grip of Force energy you’ve felt all evening. “No ropes, no cuffs…he needs to know he’s infallibly under my grip and mine alone. You know how argumentative he is, however, so just the body may not be enough.” He moves his hand up slightly and squeezes air.  
The familiar press of his grip on your neck has you desperate to moan, but only the slightest amount of air sneaks past so instead you settle for gazing into his unforgiving stare. A flicker of delight crosses his features and he drops you down to your knees. Your legs spread farther automatically, slicked folds parting hot and needy under your fingers.

“Go ahead,” he instructs, allowing your arm to move. You hastily push three fingers past your entrance and stroke hard at the smooth flesh inside, the crook of your thumb rubbing along your clit. Saliva begins to pool in your mouth but you can’t swallow. Kylo is circling you, cutting you off from the atmosphere of the living room until all you feel is the press of his energy and the building need in your core, and all you hear is his dark voice slipping through the thick crackle of his weapon. 

“Those who take such pride in their appearance should be taught shame, don’t you think, doll?” The heat of the lightsaber returns closer and closer to your breast, until you’re afraid to draw even the smallest of breaths. Pleas squeak wordlessly in your throat and you tremble, certain he will literally exact the cruel fantasy on you. “So, I will rid the general of his pompous finery.” He flicks the saber precisely through the band of bra between your breasts, only the most wild of sparks threatening to burn you. The bra falls open, exposing you, and you sob in relief.  
“Perfect,” he whispers to himself.  
He kneels facing you and sets the unstable sword on the floor a safe distance away. He slides both of the straps down your arms, fingers squeezing your damp skin and digging into the pliant flesh. 

“Take a break,” he orders. You continue to pump your hand under the smooth fabric, wanting to obey him but unable to stop yourself from trying to reach the orgasm you need so badly.

“I can’t…” The words are hoarse and thick in your tight throat. He just sighs, and grips your wrist in his own hand to pull your fingers free and finish sliding the bra straps off your arms. Once the offending garment is tossed away he slides one deft finger over the fabric of your panties, rubbing them into the slick heat while he threads the other hand up through the back of your hair. You’re caught in his grip unable to move, dying to press into his hands whichever way you can. His bare chest presses solid against the soft crush of your breasts and he slides his hand past your panties, not entering you, teasing you with his fingertips.

“I’ll break his ankles so he’s forced to kneel, just like you are now,” he says into your hair, voice deep with arousal. “Then I’ll dig my fingers into his belly until I feel his hot, bastard blood flow out between them.” One long digit slides inside you as far as his hand allows and you squeeze around it, aching to be filled. “He loves the taste of it so much, but has he ever tried his own?” Kylo slips a second finger in beside the first and you roll your hips as much as you can over them. After a moment he pulls them from you and traces the curve of your open lips, smearing your fluids across them before delving inside and pressing the taste of your desire throughout the cavern of your mouth. His face is greedy, childlike with the joy of succumbing to the dark fantasies you both bury within.  
“I’ll tear chunks from his body and litter the floor with his flesh. He might scream…but that’s one of my favorite parts.” He wrenches your head back and bites down hard on the side of your throat. You do scream, despite the choking Force grip.

“Monster…” you moan when he pulls his drenched fingers from your mouth. The trickle of blood runs freely down your neck, followed by the wide brush of his thirsty tongue.

“I am a monster,” he growls, “and I will do monstrous things.” He suddenly releases his Force grip and lifts you manually by your neck. You bat wildly at his steely arm holding you off your knees, barely noticing as he swiftly undoes his pants with the other. He throws you to the floor on your back and is over you in a second, dragging the panties off your legs only to twist them tightly around your wrists. Pinning your arms over your head by their makeshift bonds, he presses one of your knees down to touch the floor while using his own to shove the other out farther. The thick pulse of his erection slides over your exposed flesh and he’s talking excitedly over the throaty cries of need you moan up at him.

“When I’m done with him, nothing will be left but matted clumps of his shitty ginger hair.” He pins you harder when you arch to slide the length of his cock along your clit, preventing you from getting the right angle to take the heavy girth teasing you. “I’ll pull his joints from their sockets smallest to biggest with my bare hands and smile when he finally stops struggling.” You still beneath him, panting onto his sharp collarbones and miraculously willing your hips to stop their search for his. He moans in approval and shifts ever so slightly to catch his wide head in the eager kiss of your folds.  
“Good girl,” he whispers, finally pressing into you, letting each torturous inch spread you apart so slowly it feels like you’re going to break. Tears of relief roll down your cheeks and you press your head back into the floor, trying to spread your knees wider to accept him more fully even though he has them held so far your hips ache.

“Ren…Ren…” Mindless praises stumble from your lips as he fully seats within you and pauses. You know it’s impossible but you swear sometimes he fills your whole body, pressing under your ribs so thick and unforgiving that you’ll die when he pulls out.

“We’re not done, baby doll. Isn’t this what you wanted, to hear me describe how I’m going to carve Hux up like a piece of meat while I fuck you like a monster?” He slides out excruciatingly slow and you pant shallow gasps of new air. You’re putty underneath him, a toy, and you love it when he caters to you like this.

“Yes, Ren,” you answer, longing for more. You roll your hips to take him deeper and he sets an even pace, thrusting into you fully each time so the slam of his hips will surely bruise you. 

“Maybe I’ll peel the meat from his bones bit by bit. I’ll slice each piece free with my blade and the whole room will smoke with his acrid, burning carcass.” He drags his nails down your side deep enough to leave angry welts, but the pain is completely overpowered by the mind-numbing pleasure coiling in your gut every time you squeeze tight around him. “I’ll watch every last ounce of worthless life drain from is eyes as I separate more, and more, of his flesh from the whole while he’s helpless to stop me.” He thrusts wickedly to accentuate his words and brutally digs his nails into the curve of your lower back. You arch up to press more fully against him, your body frantic in its desire to cave to him. There was absolutely nothing that prevented him from doing these things to you, from tearing you apart more than he already did, other than his own volition.

“But…that’s what you like the most, I think. The visceral, terrible threat of being at my mercy.” Without stuttering in pace he braces himself with a hand knotted in your hair, reaching out with the other. The forgotten lightsaber flies immediately to his palm, it’s still activated beam arcing through the air in the same grandiose manner with which your heart leaps into your throat.

Kylo catches it triumphantly, then to your surprise, turns it off. At once the room is plunged into darkness and silence save your heavy pants and his threatening words, accented with the slick rhythm of him penetrating you. Sharp, violent bites tear at your neck and break through the tender skin of your upper arms, and you cry out in very real pain. He moans against your ear, ignoring your screams.

“I think when it’s close to done, I’ll make Hux eat my saber. His blood and bones rent from within, spilling out onto my robes and staining them with the heavy stench of death. Would you like that, baby doll? Would you like to see me shred him from the inside out?” Once again you feel the familiar press of a recently used hilt, this time against your cheek, its wishes ruthless and cold despite the warmth of the metal. You whine and squeeze your eyes shut against the horrific thrill spreading wildly through your body. Kylo Ren shakes your head roughly against the ground and drives a few blistering pumps into your abused center; he’s fucking you raw, promising you’ll be bedridden tomorrow.  
The hilt presses against your other cheek, dancing from one to the other while he tempts you, his voice taunting with an almost singsong edge.

“Open up, my perverted little doll, and I’ll let you taste what I have planned for our favorite General. I’ll let you cum choking on my lightsaber, stuffed full of my cock…I know you’re afraid, but don’t worry. I love it just as much.”

Your lips were parting the second he said you could finish, and his words are immediately followed with the saber’s wide hilt scraping against your teeth as he eases it past them.

“Good job…open wide…” he encourages, finally slowing his battering of your hips. “Over the vents, you can do it. Don’t try to swallow. Just deep enough to choke.”

You’re barely coherent enough to be thankful for the darkness, feeling drool slip out past your over-stretched lips and blood drying through the sweat across your neck and arms. Surely your thighs are red and covered with the filth of your prolonged torture, abdomen bulging slightly every time he enters you. Oxygen deprived stars dance across your eyelids as you gag. How many have fallen to the fearsome will of this blade? One press and you’ll die, most likely not a swift death. The sweet overload of adrenaline, fear, and lust have your entire body singing, but you’re still grateful he can’t see the wreck he’s made of you.   
He holds your hips with both hands and fucks you with quick, deliberate strokes, hitting deep and grinding his pelvis against your clit every time.

“I can see it, silly girl,” he assures you. “You scream it at me so loud sometimes it’s all I can hear…how badly you want to be broken and used under me.” He moves one hand to touch your face, caressing your jaw while it strains around the dangerous half of his weapon. “This is when you’re the most beautiful. And the answer to your question is, so many I have never bothered to keep count.”

Your orgasm crashes through you like the sweetest of waves. The steady pump of his unyielding cock draws out the spasms while you sputter and gasp around his saber, blindly tonguing at the ridges in your need for air. Lightheaded and weak, you can’t focus on anything tangible; all you hear is the echo of his perfect groans in your ears, and you go limp in Kylo Ren’s arms.   
After what seems like minutes but in reality is only a few long seconds, you feel him still inside you, throbbing as he releases hard and deep. The lightsaber hilt mercifully is pulled from your mouth, trailing long strings of saliva probably tinged pink with tiny bits of blood. 

“Kylo,” you moan, disoriented, lightly gasping and lifting your arms to slide your wrists over his head. “Kylo, I can’t…oh god. Please…” You don’t even know what you’re asking for. He straightens his legs to release yours and wraps his arms under your back and neck, cradling you in the confines of his enormous figure while he rubs his face gently against yours. 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m your god now. I’ve got you, I’ve always got you.” Soft breath ghosts over the wounded flesh on your neck, followed by plush kisses that work up to envelope your mouth. You hold him close and drink in the sweet flavor of his tongue tainted with the iron of your blood, twisting your fingers in the silky hairs at the base of his neck. He pulls from you, waiting a moment for the mess of his cum to spill onto the floor before rolling onto his back and easily tugging you over with him. Your hands stay trapped behind his head but you relax as comfortably as possible over his naked body. The steady beat of his heart helps to calm your own. These are the times you feel closest to him more than any other; proving your devotion with your sweat and tears, feeling his in the impenetrable embrace he protects you with.

“Were you truly afraid I would hurt you, baby doll?” he asks softly. He’s rubbing circles on the nubby bones at the base of your spine, those large hands working so hard to hold you together after ripping you apart.

“Not really,” you answer truthfully. “Not anymore. At an earlier point I would have been, but now…it scares me that you can but I never doubt you. I trust anything you want to do with me.”

He’s quiet for a moment, and you smile when you feel the familiar tug of him in your mind. 

“Okay,” he says decisively. 

“It’s too bad you shouldn’t actually do those things to General Hux,” you quip. “Despite the Supreme Leader’s approval of his command skills, he definitely deserves your wrath.”

“How right you are.” He cradles your head and kisses you deeply, probing your mouth, effortlessly taking your breath away. The kiss quickly turns to a relentless shower of wet, sloppy pecks covering your face and you squeal in false protest against the onslaught. Dim lights begin to flicker one by one along the base of the walls and Kylo rises smoothly while you cling to his chest. “Let’s clean you up, baby doll.”


End file.
